Luna Llena
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: Hasta las cosas más brillantes se pueden corromper.
1. Before the full moon

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

Regalo para **serasgiovanni**

* * *

 **Before the full moon**

* * *

Ella te lo advirtió entre besos cuando te perdías en su piel suave con aroma frutal... pero la ignoraste.

Te preocupaban más sus huesos destacando bajo la carne; sus pesadillas y que viviese encarcelada en su propio hogar.

En cada visita, cada una más frugal y peligrosa que la anterior, la veías más cansada, perdida, pero decidida a hacer lo necesario para ganar su libertad. Fue por ello que cuando mencionaba a la niña de los Lovegood no la escuchaste.

Te concentrabas en ella y en las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en tu pecho y morían antes de ver la luna. Tu tiempo se agotaba. El suyo parecía alargarse cada vez más. Ellos parecían ganar la guerra. Su bando y no tus manos bajo su falda.  
Y aún ahora se te contrae el pecho cuando el recuerdo de la última vez aparece. Su voz quebrada te susurró al oído que sospechaban aún más de ti, que debías huir. Greyback tenía órdenes de cortarte la cabeza si dabas un paso en falso y la rabia de ser tan mal actor y espía pesaron sobre tus hombros más que nunca.

Le pediste con la cara entre sus manos y los labios llenos de promesas que no podrías cumplir que se fuese contigo. Ella en cambio siempre fue práctica y reconocía el sonido de una mentira.

Siempre fue así, desde que la veías a lo lejos en los pasillos del viejo castillo y ella te lanzaba miradas cargadas de intriga y represión.

Tienes en el fondo de la memoria la sensación de esquirlas cortándote por dentro, esa que sentiste cuando sonrió despidiéndose con un lánguido y perezoso beso. Una despedida que sabía a tristeza y asuntos sin resolver. Un beso que dejaba claro que en ella no existía el amor.

Y te remuerde haberte enfurecido como un crío hormonal que piensa que solo su sufrimiento es válido cuando te advirtió una vez más que la adolescente que estaba en su sótano debía irse, que la veía y lo que encontraba en sus ojos le erizaba la piel. Llévatela, te dijo en un susurro apremiante. Y te reíste con crueldad.

El enfado y el despecho siempre han sido tu perdición, es cuando el animal que encierras bajo toda la humanidad que puedes reunir resurge y arruina todo en tu vida. Por egoísta y despecho dejaste el destino de una niña en manos de otros y con la luna llena pisándote los talones te fuiste para nunca volver.


	2. The other side of the moon

**The other side of the moon**

* * *

 _A part of me die last night I lost my innocence to your ignorance . You said it would be alright — Little Black Death, Meg Mayers_

* * *

¿Y ahora lo sientes? Casi puedes tocar el silencio que cae a tu alrededor. Una voz sarcástica rebota en tu cabeza preguntándote si quieres correr. Lo ves y no puedes ocultar la verdad, fallaste en tu misión de proteger su inocencia. Fallaste tu promesa de protegerla.

Ella está ahí, frente a ti y es fácil ver la frialdad en sus ojos claros. Confió en ti, creyó en tu presencia, y cuando te sonríe, memorias de los tiempos felices te invaden… pero algo está mal en su rostro. No es la misma. Una parte de ella, la que tanto te atrapó, está ausente; se ha desvanecido. Lleva minutos que te parecen milenios sentada frente a ti sin hablar de  
criaturas en el aire o desviar la mirada distraída. Se ve sola, herida y elegante.

Luce como lo que su sangre representa y lo que tanto odias en otros. Se ha convertido en la viva imagen de todo lo que hiciste mal. Hace tiempo que todo ha terminado, pero lo perdido entre los muros helados y la soledad húmeda de ese viejo sótano no lo recuperará jamás.

Ignorabas dónde se encontraba, pero en el fondo sabes que eso no es un pretexto. Que si hubieses dado la cara antes, si Dumbledore hubiese sido claro desde un inicio, si hubieras... ¡Ah, el hubiera! El tiempo de los pendejos y los remordimientos.

El pasado no se puede cambiar, pero si los hubieras pudieran hacerse realidad; si tus acciones hubieran sido acertadas y no una huida desesperada entre bosques desolados, tal vez ella no estaría tan rota por defenderte a ti. Le fallaste a ella y a cientos más, pero es solo su rostro el que te perseguirá por las noches.

Después de todo era ella a quien un día de invierno le susurraste palabras de amor.

* * *

 _No more fairy tales pretending, no more happy endings . [...] Iʼm a shadow play, I just want to run away — Little Black Death, Meg Mayers_

* * *

Te niegas a creer lo que dicen. Piensas que no es posible que ese ser ingenuo y lleno de luz se volviera distante, que ahora el Lunática le queda grande. Que evite a todos y les cierre la puerta en las narices.

Cuando te convencieron de ir a verla te advirtieron que no le importa herir y reíste porque sabes que ella siempre ha sido cruelmente sincera. Lo que más te ha calado en las viejas heridas es que ya no trae con ella sonrisas y cuentos de hadas.  
Te ha mirado como si no fueses nada, pero te ha dejado pasar y preguntarle por su vida. Las evasivas llenas de algo parecido al reproche y la ira se te encajan en el alma.

Deseando hundirte en la silla miras a tu alrededor. Las plantas ya no tienen flores. Un par de maletas que usa en sus viajes están en la esquina. El lugar se ve sobrio y la luz cálida del día no hace agradable la estancia. Y te preguntas si sus rostros aún seguirán dibujados en el techo de su habitación.

Intentas hacerle sonreír, decirle que no estarás mucho tiempo lejos, que nunca volverás a dejarla sola; pero son frases vacías y al despedirse se mueren en tus labios las promesas de intentar recuperar por lo menos su vieja amistad. Al salir solo piensas en que deseas huir de su presencia. Verla siempre trastoca tus emociones de una forma indescriptible. Los remordimientos y el engaño pesan como un lastre a tu espalda y sabes que ella solo desea que la dejen en paz.

Pero aún así no puedes. Tus instintos saben que a partir de hoy no podrás quitarle la sensación de peligro que te provocaron sus dedos al aferrarse a tu piel en el abrazo de despedida, y la sonrisa ladina casi perezosa que afloró en sus finos labios.

* * *

 _A part of me die last night , you killed my faith in romance . No more second chances . I wanna bathe in the tealight to erase the memory of your humanity. — Little Black Death , Meg Mayers_

* * *

Con el corazón en el puño la observas altiva, con el rostro contraído en una expresión de furia y dolor, esa expresión que a este punto de la vida has visto tantas veces en aquellos que no tienen nada que perder. Le gritas que baje la varita, que no vale la pena. Y no te explicas el cómo han llegado a esa situación. Cuando los cuerpos aparecieron de uno en uno, nadie sufrió. Las viejas heridas de algunos por fin encontraron cura.

Pero de a poco el pánico mezclado con desconcierto y unas gotas de negación les invadieron las venas. ¿Quién y por qué? Eran preguntas que rondaban sus cabezas.

Esa tarde, entre el humo azulado de una explosión certera y el aroma a flores de su shampoo, querías gritar. Pero en el fondo sabes que es inútil. Te destroza por dentro la certeza de que tú provocaste su oleada de odio. Tú y solo tú, rompiendo sus ilusiones de una segunda oportunidad. Arrastrándola contigo a una lucha inútil por sobrevivir y tu ausencia en su batalla con el presente donde todos desean olvidar pero las almas heridas claman venganza.

Y ella era una de esas. Lo sabías y aún así la dejaste libre en el mar de rencores en el que terminó por ahogarse. Saber que ella era la causante de la sangre derramada en pos de venganza te heló hasta los huesos.  
Sabes que pueden abatirla, pero nadie desea hacerlo. Todos recuerdan y nadie quiere creer que la vida de tantos se derramó en sus manos por un capricho; una herida sin sanar. Se niegan a aceptar que cambió tanto que ha perdido su humanidad.

El fuego y su furia arrasaron con todo. Recuerdas el tacto ardiente, el caos.

Y cuando por fin las cenizas se asientan, te das cuenta de que todo ha terminado. Y lloras mientras te preguntas: ¿a dónde se fue tu sonrisa?


	3. Is this a new moon?

**Is this a new moon?**

* * *

Días y noches como hoy en que te ves obligado a rebuscar entre los escombros del pasado, la recuerdas y  
sabes que nadie puede pensarla como tú.

Nadie puede decir su nombre o mirar al cielo en las noches claras y ser indiferente. La Luna les llena de ira las venas y unos pocos, al verla, se embriagan el alma con compasión.

Y quieres gritarle a su recuerdo, a ella. Que antes de su locura ningún hombre ganó la batalla del poder. Ella tampoco. Te bebes entre licores baratos las preguntas tiradas al aire. ¿Por qué decidiste destruir tu mundo  
nuestro mundo, y no dejaste nada atrás?

Cuando observas un pequeño estallido de magia en cada niño piensas que están casi extintos. Que la magia de Bretaña se desvanece. Y te recuerda que ella se llevó consigo una generación entera.

Una lágrima cargada de culpas, recuerdos y remordimientos cruza tu mejilla cada que alguien rocía limón en tus heridas recordándola en la intimidad. Y mientras tu pluma rasga el pergamino donde cuentas su historia y le dices adiós, sabes que la historia la recordará por la audacia de sus actos y sus ojos llenos de peligro.

Y le cuentas al viento que nadie la recordará por sus manos cálidas, las criaturas imaginarias o su olor a fresas. Nadie recordará esa sonrisa perdida entre las cenizas.


End file.
